


Hopeful Mornings

by PotatoMash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fem!Naegi x Male!Kirigiri, Fluff, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, fic request, im sorry its too fluffy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: “You…” She pauses, hoping that this little plan of hers would work. “On that day… you promised to stay with me, right?” Shining emerald eyes pierce through Kirigiri’s heart, the picture of innocence was right in front of him and he knows that he can’t say no to her. If the detective was superman, his sun and his kryptonite, would be the woman right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Shianai Atsune on fanfiction.net. (Heree you goo!) I hope you enjoy this shameless fluff I thought of in the middle of the night lmao. This fic occurs after the events of DR 3.

The warm, golden rays of light slip through the small gaps of the curtained window, the light gently kissing the skin of the two lovers who rested inside their modest apartment. A pair of eyelids slowly flutter open, lilac irises greeting the sunlight. As the pair of eyes adjust to the light, a low groan escapes a pair of lips whilst arms slowly dance towards the resting figure nearby. Once they reach their destination, arms wrap around a slender waist, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

"Hmm.." An incoherent mumble resonates from the beauty. The detective cracks a small smile upon hearing the sound as he moves closer towards her, gently stroking her hair as he does. The sleeping beauty, Minako Naegi, shifts her position, drowsily inching closer to the source of warmth. Kenzou Kirigiri can't stop his heart from beating faster as she decides to bury her head in his chest.

The detective's scarred hands slowly descend from chestnut locks, savoring the silky texture of Naegi's hair. Wandering hands then ascend once more, gently cupping the sleeping beauty's delicate face. Minako leans into Kirigiri's touch and a closed-lipped smile blossoms from her face. The cunning detective knows that his beauty is no longer sleeping, but is most likely too lazy or too comfortable to open her eyes. Not that Kirigiri minded that at all, he wanted her to see him without the bothersome shade of crimson his cheeks have dyed themselves with. He also knows how impossible it would be to get rid of the evidence at this point, so when Naegi shows signs of her eyelids moving, he swiftly but gently locks their lips together for a kiss to hide his blush.

The beauty's eyes immediately widen as she realizes that Kirigiri is kissing her. She doesn't even notice the blush on the detective's cheeks because her whole body heats up at the sensation of his warm lips pressing hers. It's quite rare for the usually stoic and cunning detective to be this affectionate and Naegi blushes even more at the thought of that. Once their lips part, she quickly retreats by burying her head in the detective's chest once more.

"Y-you seem awfully affectionate today..." She mumbles. Kirigiri chuckles softly at that and bends down to kiss her forehead, which makes Naegi squirm.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He decides to ask.

Kirigiri always makes it a point to ask if Minako is comfortable with everything. He always treats her gently and with care, as if she were a fragile china doll that could break at any moment. Although the detective knows that she is definitely, and without a doubt, much stronger than that, he never wants to risk hurting her again. Kirigiri recalls the Final Mutual Killing Game and how he had made Minako cry. He may have not seen her mourn for his 'death,' but he could see the lingering pain in her eyes when they had reunited. It breaks his heart to see her in such a state, and he swears to never let that happen again.

The beauty, after a while, shakes her head in response to his inquiry and takes his bare hands into hers. She slowly strokes his knuckles with her thumbs, silently grateful that he's always so considerate of her even when he doesn't have to be. The detective treats her with the utmost care, and it makes her fall for him even more. Minako silently promises to herself, like what she had promised to herself in the past, that she will always love this man with all of her heart. While everyone tells Minako that she's the hope of the world, she would be nothing without the cunning detective who always stays by her side and protects her. Kenzou is her hope.

A pair of lilac eyes lovingly gaze at Minako. From her messy locks of hair to the tips of her toes, Kirigiri thinks she's simply beautiful both inside and out, and the sunlight makes her look even more enchanting. He still has a hard time believing that they're together, but at the same time, he can no longer imagine living a life without her. Minako is his hope… and he wants to tell her that even though she's well aware of it by now. Naegi then suddenly attempts to snuggle even closer to him. The cunning detective immediately forgets what he was planning to say, but he knows he can make up for that later.

"We can't get any closer than that, Naegi-chan," He teases, using her last name on purpose. Kirigiri knows that she's already pouting despite not being able to see her face, and he can't help but smile because of it. He knows that she hates it when he would revert back to using her last name, especially when they're alone.

"Kenzou-kun!" She says loudly, evidently frustrated, and shifts away from the detective, to meet him eye to eye. Minako exaggerates her pout, making her look like a kicked puppy. Kirigiri tries his best to stop the blush that he could feel creeping up his face.

"What?" He asks, pretending to be oblivious. His smile quickly shifts to a playful smirk. Minako maintains her kicked puppy expression and Kirigiri tries his best to not fall for the temptation. After a moment of staring at each other whilst maintaining their expressions, Naegi suddenly moves away from the detective, leaving a large gap between the two of them. The bed shifts and the blanket draped over the two of them is dragged away from Kirigiri, exposing him to the cold. Naegi's arms are crossed as she huffs indignantly. The detective then decides to break the silence.

"Minako, I'm sorry.." He says softly, moving closer to her. His arms once again envelop Minako, embracing her as he plants gentle kisses at the back of her neck.

"Kenzou-kun," Minako's voice hitches as she says his name. As the detective's kisses become more frequent, Minako could feel herself becoming hotter. She tries her best to stifle a moan, but to no avail. Kenzou stops his actions when his eyes suddenly meet the wall clock in between kisses and he retracts his arms, detaching himself from her.

"K-kenzou-kun…" She says once she feels the warmth of the detective's body disappear and the weight of the mattress shift. She turns around to see the detective standing up and searching through a cabinet. Kenzou glances back at Minako as he takes a towel and his clothes out of the cabinet.

"We have work today, Minako. It'd be best if we prepared and dressed up now so that we won't be late." He says in a serious tone. Minako huffs and pouts at the detective, but he remains unfazed as he walks towards the bathroom. Naegi then sits up a little bit and reaches for the one of the detective's hands. Once she has his attention, she makes sure that her eyes are as convincing as they could be before she starts to speak.

"Kenzou-kun…" Minako says softly.

"Hm?" The detective replies.

"You…" She pauses, hoping that this little plan of hers would work. "On that day… you promised to stay with me, right?" Shining emerald eyes pierce through Kirigiri's heart, the picture of innocence was right in front of him and he knows that he can't say no to her. If the detective was superman, his sun and his kryptonite, would be the woman right in front of him.

"Yes I did promise that.." Kirigiri knows where this conversation is going and knows that he's going to lose to her regardless of what happens next.

"Then stay with me, please.." Minako says and the detective doesn't hesitate when he carelessly discards his clothes and towel on the ground in favor of lying back down on the bed. Kirigiri then goes back to cuddling Naegi and she hums in contentment.

"We're going to miss work." The detective says, matter-of-factly, before nuzzling his face between the space where her shoulder and neck met.

"I'm sure Togami-kun would be able to understand that we both need a break from time to time." Minako replied. Kenzou seems to be content with that answer and the both of them eventually drift back to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Their first names (Naegi and Kirigiri's) were based on how much syllables they had in their original names and i just matched it up to that so it wouldn't sound too off. Also, if you google the meanings of their genderbent names, you'd be able to somewhat understand why I emphasized certain aspects of Naegi and Kirigiri in the story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
